


Eliot Spencer doesn't say "I love you"

by Shadowcat221b



Series: They don't... [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study-ish, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on how Eliot Spencer does not say I love you, but how you know that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Spencer doesn't say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts), [letsgostealafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/gifts).



> Yeah... Plotbunny I had while writing on my longer fics. *sigh* I hope you enjoy ;)  
> This is both for my friend sophoklesworld bc they are to blane for my addiction with leverage and letsgostealafandom bc they wrote something for me and I still haven't thanked them properly.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

The thing about Eliot is that he doesn't talk much. Especially not about emotions.  
But he tells you everything you need to know.

  
He uses actions rather than words.  
Hardison can read 'I love you' in the way he put himself between him and the barrel of a gun. He hears the words through every "Dammit Hardison" that is thrown at him.  
Parker sees it in every meal he cooks for them. She spots it in every little head shake and eye roll directed at her.

  
He never said to her that she was pretty, but she knew the second he looked at her with that twinkle in his eyes.  
He never told Hardison he thought he was handsome, but Alec could feel it in the way he brushed his fingertips over his cheekbones when they kissed.  
Eliot never talked about trusting or caring, but they knew he did because of the way he let them touch him.  
It was spelled out in how carefully he touched them back.

  
Eliot Spencer doesn't talk much, but he tells you everything you need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to say 'I love you', just leave a kudo ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
